Power Leveling
Power Leveling (or Boosting) is when one or more players go against and/or exploit the set mechanics of the game or game mode with the intent of gaining larger sums of Experience Points , Gear Points , and/or for the padding of their Player Statistics. Bear in mind that Power Leveling goes against Nexon's Term of Service. Anyone participating in such activities may be subject to a ban, and/or suspension. Below are various methods of Power Leveling that have been used in the past. They are strictly for informational purposes, and should not be used or attempted. Examples of Power Leveling Below are the examples of Power Level strategies that players use. The strategies are to inform players how Power Leveling works and is not recommended for anyone to use. *Elimination: When one player goes against a full - but inactive - enemy team to reach a certain amount of kills. This is also done to pad one's Kill to Death Ratio . *Capture the Flag: Forbidding the opposing team from capturing flags, and defending their own flag. *Spy Hunt: Allowing the Super Spy to Upload, or allowing another player to kill you while you are the Super Spy. When this mode is Power Leveled the players often forbid people from getting the Super Spy until late in the game in order to maximize Experience and Gear Point gains. *Quarantine Regen: Allowing players to kill you while you are an Infected, or taking turns alternating between killing and infecting each round. The use of the infected blocking certain players or not infecting them in order for them to survive a round is also Power Leveling. Furthermore, restricting the area in which players may play in may also be considered as power leveling; for example, Overdose Water Only, Junk flea corner only and Short Fuse Tank Room only. *Bombing Run: Not allowing people to plant the bomb is often done to maximize kills, as well as Experience and Gear Points. It is most often done in Short Fuse due to the ease of spawn camping against Bravo Side in that map. *Hired Guns: Death Row; Also known as the G1 G1 or 40k Method, this method allows a team of 3 players each to form pairs, raising flags to inflate their mission points before spawning NPCs to be killed. This is alternated between players to maximize EXP and GP gain. *Seize and Secure: Allowing players from each side of the team to take turns raising the flag. These are only some of the methods of Power Leveling that currently exist within the game. If one is in a room where they think Power Leveling is going on, it is advised that they report the players who are orchestrating the Power Level, and leave the room. Furthermore new methods of Power Leveling may be thought of, planned, and executed in the future. If you are in a game wherein a situation similar to the ones described above is occurring, or follows the definition stated in the first paragraph of the page, you are advised to leave the room. Obsolete Methods *Snowball Fight: Get one teammate to shoot a wall with their Snowball Rifle, since shots that aren't long range will damage yourself. Since you will take damage, you will get frozen, and then your team can just keep unfreezing you. (Snowball Fight has not been active for 2+ years) as of July 5, 2012. *Fireteam: Desert Thunder's "No Doors," and NEMEXIS HQ's "Double Upload" are all methods of Power Leveling. However both of these exploits have since been fixed. Fixes After the 2-04-09 Patch, the power leveling for Snowball Fight has been dramatically corrected to stop unfair ranking up. Not a lot of GP can be earned now because of multiple saves.(Snowball Fight has been removed from the game until further notice) Other game modes still have their techniques of power leveling; some may have minor fixes, but the power leveling still offer more EXP and/or GP than usual. Revised CS Policy Against Power Levelers Formerly, players who are found to be Power Leveling were suspended for 7 days, 14 days, and 30 days, sequentially with their number of offenses. On August 8th, 2014, Nexon updated their policy regarding punishing Power Levelers because they believe the punishment for Power Levelers was too rough. Regardless of the number of infractions, players will always receive a 7-day suspension. EXP and GP will be removed under the discretion of the Nexon Employee who is punishing the player.Combat Arms North America Official Webpage Trivia *The Black-Market server was formerly the server where power leveling is mostly seen, as it offers higher EXP/GP boosts than any other server. References Category:Exploits Category:Controversy